Virtual Survivor Wiki
Virtual Survivor is a Facebook reality series which began on October 2, 2012. After receiving only a small amount of auditions, the series was delayed for two and a half months until some improvements in design and management were made on December 12, 2012. Inspired by the CBS Reality TV show, Survivor, Virtual Survivor will see contestants battle it out against each other for a chance to take out the title of Sole Survivor. Their goal is to outwit, outplay, and outlast everyone else. Virtual Survivor: Africa is the first season of the series. It launched on December 27, 2012. The first season is expected to end January 11, 2013. Game Summary A sum of fastaways enter the competition to be split up on tribes. Those tribes fight for immunity where the losing tribe will face tribal council. A member of the losing tribe is then voted out from the game. Eventually the fastaways will merge into one tribe where they will fight for individual immunity. Generally, around the merge, fastaways that are voted out will be placed on to the jury. The jury is a group of recently eliminated fastaways that will help decide a winner. The fastaway who receives the most votes to win from the jury will win the title of Sole Survivor for their season. Virtual Survivor: Africa Virtual Survivor: Africa is the first season of the reality Facebook competition. It launched on December 27, 2012. There were twelve contestants overall, divided into two tribes, Boran and Samburu. Day 0: '''12 fastaways are ready to embark on a Facebook journey filled with drama, betrayal and twists. They will be stranded in a vast region full of plant and wildlife where they will be sleeping in the middle of the jungles of the beautiful Africa. They will be split into two tribes, Boran wearing yellow, and Samburu wearing red. These two tribes will be left to fend for themselves; forced to work together to create a new society while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they'll be voted from the tribe. In the end only one will remain to claim the title of Sole Survivor. 12 People, 2 Tribes, 1 Survivor! '''Day 1: All of our fastaways enter the competition. The first immunity challenge saw our tribes go head-to-head in a battle for votes on a Facebook poll. Day 2: '''Samburu wins immunity after receiving 43 votes against Boran's 42 votes. When it came to tribal council, Danial was the first person voted out. The second immunity/reward challenge was called "Pass the Torch." '''Day 3: '''Samburu wins immunity for the second time in a row. When it came to tribal council, Eben was the second person voted out of the competition. The third immunity/reward challenge was called "Jump the Hurdles." '''Day 4: Boran wins immunity for the first time. When it came to tribal council, Haylee was the third person voted out of the competition. Aaron left the competition due to medical reasons. In a statement he said: “I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm quitting the game. I'm really sick at the moment, and just won't have the time for it. Let Samburu know I'm sorry, but I just won't have the time. I wish Samburu AND only Samburu good luck, thanks for having me for this short period of time.” Day 5: '''The competition was put on hold to celebrate the New Year. '''Day 6: The fourth immunity/reward challenge was called "Chop Chop." Boran wins immunity for the second time in a row. Day 7: When it came to tribal council, Jacob was the fourth person voted out of the competition. The Boran and Samburu tribes merged. The first individual immunity challenge saw our fastaways go head-to-head in a battle for votes on a Facebook poll. Day 8: Danielle was the first fastaway to win individual immunity. Day 9: When it came to tribal council, Kyron was the fifth person voted out of the competition and was the first member of the jury. The sixth immunity/reward challenge was called "Water Race" Day 10: ''' Bianca and Marissa won individual immunity. When it came to tribal council, ? was the sixth person voted out of the competition and was the second member of the jury. '''Day 11: The seventh immunity/reward challenge was called "Vote with the majority." Category:Browse